1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for controlling the operation thereof, and in particular to a mobile communication terminal provided with a non-contact type IC (integrated circuit) used for sending/receiving various information to/from a non-contact type reader/writer and performing predetermined processing, such as a mobile phone, a PHS (personal handy-phone system) and a PDA (personal data assistance or personal digital assistant: mobile-type personal information communication equipment).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known mobile communication terminals mounted with a non-contact type IC (for example, see Patent Document 1). A prior-art mobile communication terminal described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a display. The mobile communication terminal comprises a medium bearing body for exchangeably bearing a non-contact type IC having a recording area (non-contact type IC medium), a wireless sending/receiving circuit which includes an antenna embedded in the case of the terminal, and a control circuit for controlling mutual reading and writing of digital information by the non-contact type IC born by the medium bearing body and an external non-contact type IC medium located within the area covered by the antenna, from and to their recording areas, via the wireless sending/receiving circuit. The mobile communication terminal, moreover, comprises information processing means for performing information processing based on the read digital information, and displaying information about the result of the information processing on the display as well as recording the result in the recording area of the born non-contact type IC or the external non-contact IC medium through the control circuit.
According to this prior-art mobile communication terminal, it is possible to perform communication between the non-contact type IC born by the medium bearing body and an external non-contact type IC medium. Thereby, it is possible to bring the mobile communication terminal near to a POS terminal, an automatic vending machine, a mobile payment terminal or the like to perform electronic payment processing and store the result of the payment processing in the recording area of the born non-contact type IC, and it is also possible to use the mobile communication terminal as a prepaid card such as a gift card, a novelty card, a railroad pass and a telephone card.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 2000-76399
In the above-described prior-art mobile communication terminal mounted with a non-contact type IC, however, a predetermined confirmation sound is set irrespective of whatever the communication counterpart equipment with an external non-contact type IC medium (reader/writer) is or wherever the counterpart equipment is located. Therefore, it is not possible to specify a sound with a tone, melody or the like desired by a user as a confirmation sound based on the equipment mounted with a reader/writer or the location of the equipment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal provided with a non-contact type IC which enables a user to confirm whether communication is normally performed by means of a sound of user's taste, by identifying equipment and a place from equipment identification information and sounding a pre-specified melody, tone, music or the like from a speaker when a non-contact type IC is used, and the method for controlling the operation of the mobile communication terminal.